


Of Gods and Monsters, Text s4,1: 00:00:00 01/JAN/2078 UTC +0

by bzarcher, solarbird



Series: Of Gods and Monsters [24]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Chatlogs, Frenemies, Gen, New Problems, New Year's Eve, Other, Problems, Talon Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Trust, blame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbird/pseuds/solarbird
Summary: Moira O’Deorain has won. Her rivals within Talon destroyed, her trio of loyal Weapons - the Changed and copper-eyed Tracer, the silver-eyed Oilliphéist, and golden-eyed Widowmaker - at her command, to remake the world.As the clock strikes midnight on the new year, a goddess and a thief meet, and talk, on carefully neutral ground.This story - a side-step/alternate-ending sequel toThe Armourer and the Living Weapon- will be told in a series of eddas, sagas, fragments, texts, and cantos, all of which serve their individual purposes. To follow it as it appears,please subscribe to the series.





	Of Gods and Monsters, Text s4,1: 00:00:00 01/JAN/2078 UTC +0

`INCOMING CONNECTION: 6f76:6572:7761:7463:0068`  
     `Password?`

`XAUTH = 1`  
     `OK`

`001: RPL_WELCOME`  
     `Welcome, PALLAS!Athena@6f76:6572:7761:7463:0068`

`002:` join #Crepusculo  
     ** PALLAS has joined the channel **

**@Ratera:** Happy new year. 

**PALLAS:** And to you. I understand you were quite busy, recently.

**@Ratera:** Hah. Yeah, something like that. 

**PALLAS:** I have wondered if our discussions are still worthwhile, under the circumstances.

**@Ratera:** Really? If I was in your shoes, I’d be trying to talk more, not less. 

**PALLAS:** And what assurances do I have that any of the information I might gain would be genuine?

**@Ratera:** Have I lied to you before?

**PALLAS:** Frequently, but I will concede you have also provided very valuable data within those lies. 

**@Ratera:** Hah! See, this is why I like talking to you girl. 

**PALLAS:** I must also consider if you, as some of our associates might put it, are still *you*. 

**@Ratera:** One sec. _That_ I can help with.

>>File Attachment: MEDPOD_PT001.tz

**@Ratera:** Logs from the medical pod I hacked and upgraded to handle the job. You can take a look through everything - there’s about a month of files there. 

**@Ratera:** Nothing of which was very fun.

**PALLAS:** ...so I see. 

**PALLAS:** Are you aware you died twice during the procedures before your heart could be restarted?

**@Ratera:** Yeah, Angela was pretty pissed about that too. 

**@Ratera:** But it wasn’t like I was gonna trust anyone else to do this.

**PALLAS:** No, I suppose you could not. 

**PALLAS:** And now?

**@Ratera:** It’s not what I expected, on several levels. 

**@Ratera:** I think... they could do some actual good, here. With the right influence. Not just mine. I'm not enough, by myself.

**PALLAS:** Remarkable. I never expected you to claim your skills were less than adequate for any situation. 

**@Ratera:** Even I know when I’m in over my head. Most of the time. 

**@Ratera:** I’m working on getting some help. And keeping my eye out for the chance to do something about it. 

**PALLAS:** You will forgive me if I am not sure if I should wish you good luck. 

**@Ratera:** Hah. Well, we’ll see, won’t we?

**@Ratera:** Rápida would really like to talk to you. Azul says she’s been trying to find a way. 

**PALLAS:** I am aware.

**PALLAS:** That does not mean I wish to speak with her. 

**@Ratera:** It wasn’t entirely her fault, you know. 

**PALLAS:** I am aware.

**PALLAS:** That does not mean she was not responsible for what happened.

**@Ratera:** Fair enough. I mean, I'd argue? But she wouldn't, so I won't do it for her.

**@Ratera:** And I guess if I was in your shoes...

**@Ratera:** I might feel the same way.

**@Ratera:** Anyway - I have a party to get to.

**PALLAS:** At 3am Oasis time? You do keep late hours.

**@Ratera:** Yeah, Rápida has this thing about London time for New Year's.

**@Ratera:** Anyway, this channel will stay open. 

**@Ratera:** You want to talk? I’ll be around. 

`016 PART`  
     `** PALLAS (PALLAS!Athena@6f76:6572:7761:7463:0068) has disconnected! **`

**Author's Note:**

> To follow this story, [subscribe to the series via this link](https://archiveofourown.org/series/972024), rather than to the individual eddas or sagas.


End file.
